SAO: Blacksmith Beauty
by KatanaKousei
Summary: What if Asuna and Kirito break up. What if Kirito has hidden feelings for Lisbeth that he was previously oblivious to.
1. Chapter 1

**SWORD ART ONLINE: BLACKSMITH BEAUTY- CHAPTER 1**

Kirito's P.O.V

It's been a year and a bit since we were forced into this horrible birdcage of a game, we've gotten sick and tired of this murder and imprisonment. We already have people trying to defeat the floors of the floating castle, Aincrad and others refuse, I don't really blame them, I myself have already witnessed many of my friends die on the front lines but there's one I can't bear to lose, Asuna, my one and only love. Or so I thought…

Asuna's house, night time

"WH-WHAT!" I yelled in surprise. "W-well, you see Kirito, I couldn't bear to lose you on the battlefield and that's why I want us to quit the front lines…" replied Asuna in a quiet voice. "BUT THE PEOPLE TRAPPED IN SAO NEED US TO CLEAR THE GAME!" I shouted Kirito. "I WON'T QUIT FRONT LINES" I said once more. "W-WELL THEN WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" yelled Asuna. I could now see tears running down in streams on her face. "I'm sorry Kirito but If you're going to be a risk-taker like that then I can't be with you because I'd worry way too much, I'd be afraid that you wouldn't make it back" I got up from my space on the couch and walked towards the door, I then opened it and looked at Asuna, "sorry but the people need me" I told her. I then said my last farewells to Asuna and closed the door behind me.

I walked down the street until I reached the plaza, this brought back an important memory from mine and Asuna's relationship, the day I told her about the cream that could be used to make our bread taste nicer just after we got trapped in SAO and this was also the time when she started to warm up to me. I felt a tear run down my face and I wiped it with my sleeve, I then sat down on a bench and fell asleep…


	2. SAO: Blacksmith Beauty Chapter 2

**SWORD ART ONLINE: BLACKSMITH BEAUTY- CHAPTER 2**

I woke up to extremely loud cheering and then I remembered what day it was, it was the one year anniversary of the defeat of Illfang the Kobold Lord, the first floor boss, that day was when I first witnessed actual proper death, the very thought of this sent shivers down my spine. One of the men looked at me and yelled at the top of his lungs "HEY EVERYONE IT'S THAT KIRITO FELLA EVERYONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY HE WAS THE ONE WHO DELIVERED THE KILLING BLOWS TO ILLFANG! EVERYONE GIVE HIME A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" Suddenly the whole crowd was cheering over me and our victory that took place 1 year ago, has it already been that long?

I remembered that I was on schedule to challenge a dungeon later to destroy a spawn that kept summoning skeletons and Kobolds and I decided that I should leave now if I was going to get there in time. So I got up and whilst stretching my arms I mumbled "I'm super tired and I've got a long day ahead of me". As I pushed my way through the crowd I had people constantly cheering at me and requesting me to join their guilds, I said no to these offers since last time I joined a small guild they were all wiped out before my very eyes. I shook off these memories as I neared the exit of Central and the entrance of Skelecave mines, the location of my targeted dungeon…

I finally arrived at the caves after scouting for about 15 mins over the plains, "well I'm here on time, and In fact it was perfect time!" I told myself overexcitedly and I then gave a sigh of relief. This should help me shrug off the memories of Asuna, I thought to myself, I then charged head first into the dungeon.

5hours later

I had collected lots of loot from that dungeon and I felt much better about myself, If I keep on this helping others safety then I'm guaranteed to keep on getting these kinds of cool stuff, I gleefully thought to myself. However, the good stuff came at a price, the blade of my Eludicator had been damaged and I knew who I was going to have to see, my personal blacksmith, Lisbeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY F*CKING GOD GUYZ! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THIS CHAPTER SOONER, IT'S BEEN 2 F*UCKING MONTHS! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, THE HOLIDAYS, NEW YEAR AND STUFF BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE. ANYWAY I'M SO SORRY BUT HERE IT IS! THE NEW CHAPTER! :D**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE: BLACKSMITH BEAUTY-CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Kirito's P.O.V**_

It was already late, after all I had spent all day in that Skelecave Mines dungeon and I was extremely exhausted. That didn't matter anyway because Lisbeth's blacksmith shop was just around the corner, I started to run because I knew that it would be dark soon and that loads of red players would come out hunting for people to kill, the thought made me shiver. I made it to the shop and I leaned against the door for a few seconds to catch my breath, I then knocked but nobody answered. 'LISBETH ARE YOU IN THERE?!' I yelled. I heard mumbling then footsteps coming towards the door, 'Who is it?' I heard a tired Lisbeth say from the other side of the wall, 'It's me, Kirito' I replied.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I was almost knocked off my feet as Lisbeth burst out of her shop, suddenly perking up from presumably tired state, 'KIRITO! LONG TIME NO SEE!' she yelled happily. 'Well I've been rather busy with dungeons you see…' I said as I gestured for her to calm down, 'Are you going to come in?' she asked me and I replied with a simple nod.

 _ **INSIDE LISBETH'S SHOP**_

'So what brings you down to my humble store?' Lisbeth asked with a gorgeous smile, WAI-WHAT AM I THINKING! I yelled mentally as I physically face palmed myself. 'Huh? Kirito are you alright?' she said with a worried face, she looks so cute when she's worried, I DID IT AGAIN! WHY AM I SUDDENLY HAVING ALL THESE WEIRD THOUGHTS ABOUT HER! 'I'm fine' I lied. 'So let me repeat my question, what brings you to my humble shop?' she asked again. 'Oh I need repairs done on my Eludicator and if anyone can do it then you can Lisbeth, You are my personal blacksmith after all' I told her with a grin on my face, 'Sure thing Kirito!' Lisbeth replied happily.

 _ **1 HOUR LATER**_

'Alright Kirito! I've finished the repairs and I have to say, it looks better than ever before' Lisbeth said as she handed me the Eludicator. I swished it about to test it and I had to say, it's a lot easier to handle 'Thankyou Lisbeth, It's perfect, I expect no less from you!' I replied to her with a happy smiled on my face. I swished my sword around again but I accidently knocked a pot from Lisbeth's workbench to the floor and it smashed into pieces, 'I-I'm so sorry Lisbeth, let be clean up' I said with a worried voice, 'N-no Kirito it's fine, I'll collect the pieces'. We both scrambled down onto the ground to gather the broken bits of pottery but we looked up towards eachother and our noses were almost touching. 'L-Lisbeth I have to tell you something' I told her, a blush forming on my face. 'W-wat is it Kirito' she replied with a nervous voice. 'Asuna and I have kinda broken up' we both stared at each other with blushes on our faces…


End file.
